Qui veut gagner une plume?
by Cycy la vache de l'espace
Summary: délire improvisé, très court et parodique, dont le seul but est de vous faire rigoler. si ce n'est pas le cas vous pouvez envoyer une lettre de pétition à la vache de l'espace qui se saoule au coca!


**Qui veut gagner une plume?**

_(musique qui fait peur)_

**Jean Pierre Fouclow**: Bonjour, nous sommes de retour dans "Qui veut gagner une plume?" avec nos candidats de ce soir, qui ont décidé de jouer en couple.

**Voix off**: Kurogane se dit ninja mais est père au foyer de profession. Il élève un Shaolan et 10 Mokonas multicolores depuis une fanfic à rallonge de 30 chapitres, en compagnie de son charmant fiancé, Fye, mage vampire smf (sans monde fixe) spécialisé dans la collecte de sang pour la croix rouge en remplacement d'Adriana Karembeu qui n'a pas pu se déplacer malgré ses deux kilomètres de jambes...

**Kuro** (s'étrangle): J'ai quand même une autre utilité que celle de père au foyer!

**Fye**: Tu crois que si je crie "Atol les opticiens!" on aura un bonus?

**JP Fouclow**: Passons à la question 45289....

(tadada! re musique qui fait peur!)

" Pourquoi au bout de six ans de publication Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle n'est toujours pas terminé?"

a - Parce que plus c'est long plus c'est bon

b- Parce que les Clamp veulent aller en 2009 pour les 20 ans du studio

c- Parce les auteurs ont un bon fournisseur et que c'est pas de la mauvaise qualité

d- Parce qu'à télé magouille on s'en met plein les fouilles!

**Fye:** Je serais tenté de dire réponse a....

**Kuro:** ça m'étonne pas de toi, petit pervers...

**Fye:** ça t'arrangeras bien ce soir!

**JP Fouclow:** Les détails ne nous intéressent pas et des enfants regardent cette émission!

**Fye:** Et l'île de la tentation, alors?

**Kuro:** Ouais, fais pas ta prude, JP, on est sur la chaine des polissons!

**JP Fouclow: **Si vous hésitez vous pouvez switcher la question...

**Les KxF:** ON SWITCHE!

(Jingle Johnny Hallyday: "Switxh! A St tropez! On y chante, on y danse, à St tropez!")

**Kuro**: Waow la chaine des dinosaures!

**Fye:** T'es sur qu'on est pas plutot dans un épisode de "Plus belle la vie?"

**Kuro:** C'est pas plutot Plus courte la vie avec tous ces cadavres?

**Fye: **Le flic gay a rescucité!

**Kuro**: Dis donc t'es bien renseigné sur le sujet!

**JP Fouclow:** Dites si vous avez finie votre scène de ménage on peut passer à la question suivante!

**Les KxF**: Vas-y balances, la moumoute!

J P Fouclow:

" Quel est l'âge réel de Yuko?"

a- On ne demande pas son âge à une femme.

b- L'administration ne connait pas de Yuko.

c- C'est la sorciere des dimension, elle échappe aux lois du temps.

d - 14 ans parce qu'elle est née un 29 février

**Kuro:** C'est une vieille radasse c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire!

**Fye**: Charmante au demeurant.

**Kuro:** Tout comme l'est la vipère avant de bouffer le mulot.

**JP Fouclow:** Il nous faut une réponse...

**Kuro:** Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi?

**Fye:** Je serais tenté de dire D, mais comment savoir si c'est sa vraie date de naissance?

**JP Fouclow:** Je vous rappelle qu'il vous reste un joker...

**Kuro**: Ouais, l'appel a un ami... Mais cette vieille bourrique n'a que des ennemis...

**Fye:** Kuro chaaaan ne soit pas si aigri...

**Kuro**: D'accord. Essayons Mokona noir, c'est lui qui la connait le mieux...

**JP Fouclow:** Appelons tout de suite cet ami!

( bruit de téléphone... TUT TUT... ils tombent sur le répondeur)

**répondeur:** " Hi! C'est DJ Moko black! Je ne peux pas vous répondre je fais un after avec les Guetta à Ibiza! Si tu t'appelles Britney, laisses moi te remixer! Et si tu es blonde mais que tu t'appelles Mokona, te quiero mucho mi amoooooooooorcito!"

**Kuro**: Mieux vaut entendre ça qu'être mort.

**Fye:** En attendant, on est pas plus avancés pour la question.

**Kuro**: Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la réponse a?

**Fye:** Si tu y croies, moi aussi...

**JP Fouclow:** Je vous rappelle qu'il y a une plume en jeu et que c'est beaucoup d'argent...

**Fye:** Vas-y, tu vas pas non plus nous demander d'ouvrir une boite avec un numero de département?

**Kuro:** Ouais! grouilles! Aboules la plume ou on te coupe le ventilateur!!!!

**JP Fouclow: **(Hem!) Et la bonne réponse est....

(gros roulement de tambour)

A!!!!!

(public en délire)

**Kuro:** Ouais! On est des bombasses! Bon t'es sympa la moumoute tu raques la plume maintenant!

**Fye** (la pique à la potichje venue la leur donner) : C'est bon je l'ai!

**Kuro**: Shaolan on met les voiles! Ramènes toi!

(Shaolan se ramène avec Mokona blanc et ses 10 bébés Mokonas)

**Shaolan**: Y'a Moka qui a vomit son quatre heures et Melba qui a fait dans sa couche...

**Kuro Papa**: On réglera ça dans l'autre monde! Faut qu'on se tire vite fait là!

**Shaolan**: Mais pourquoi si vite?

**Fye Maman:** Juste après y'a la roue de la fortune et je ne veux pas que ton père regarde une autre blonde que moi!

(Mokona blanc déploie ses ailes et toute la famille disparait dans une tornade qui décroche la moumoute de Jean Pierre Fouclow)

**Jean Pierre Fouclow**: ... Je vais prendre rendez-vous pour passer aux implants!

FIN

_Une fanfiction de Cycy la vache de l'espace qui ne devrait jamais boire de coca le soir._

_jeudi 20 novembre 2008 - 19:19:06_


End file.
